


Midnight Delight

by GoDownWithThisShip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Booty Calls, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithThisShip/pseuds/GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a phone call from a dear friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the the two interacting in Benny's last episode and I just had to write something. It kind of ran away from me a little bit, but here it is.  
> (Takes place somewhere in Season 8. No spoilers.)

The television flickered in the motel room's darkness. The image on the screen was a woman with a golden-brown fake tan and a blonde updo that appeared to be a bit too tight. Maybe it was on purpose to pull her wrinkles taut. Dean blinked sleepily at her, silently rating her appearance on a scale of 1-10. He decided on a 6 and a half. Maybe a low 7. She was trying to peddle a set of jewel-incrusted cuff-links. _Gaudy._

 

His phone vibrated loudly on the end table causing Sammy to roll over and groan in his sleep. Dean grimaced and quickly snatched the phone up. He was about ready to pick up the phone and chew out whoever was calling this late. _Sam's had it hard lately. He needs his rest_. However, the caller ID made him bite his tongue. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. On the way, he pressed the glowing green answer button. "Yeah?" he answered quietly, slipping into the bathroom and closing the door silently behind him.

 

" 's been a long time since I heard your voice." A saucy voice replied with a thick bayou accent. 

 

"It's been a rough ride lately. Got a lot of things on my plate."

 

"You 'n me both." Benny's voice replied. "But there's been a break in the action on this side. Jus' wondering if you've got time for an ole friend."

 

"Always," Dean replied quickly. "In the middle of a gig. Small time stuff. Rogue vamp. More of a vacation than a job, really."

 

"Hope you've got more than that goin' on, Dean. I'd be more'n a lil offended if I was bein' ignored for a few lil huntin' trips."

 

Dean chuckled, "I've been pretty good about replying to your texts."

 

"You think a few texts are enough to keep me interested?" Benny breathed.

 

Dean swallowed and leaned up against the bathroom door. "Where are you?"

 

The bathroom door creaked open and Dean slipped out and made his way back to the night stand. He rummaged through the drawers as quietly as possible and produced a pad of paper and a pen. The pen didn't write right away and it took a few scribbles for it to kick in. "Okay, read me those coordinates again," he whispered. He quickly copied down the coordinates and stuffed the paper into his pocket. "See you soon." He hung his phone up and slipped it into his pocket.

 

Sam rolled over and groaned. "What''s going on?"

 

Dean's mind quickly swept through a variety of excuses, but he finally settled on. "I'm just making a run to the store. Midnight munchies. You want anything?"

 

Sam shook his head. "I'm good." He rolled back over and curled up under the motel's think comforter.

 

"Awesome." Dean snatched the keys to the Impala up and quickly threw his jacket on. Within five minutes, he was out of the door and in the car, pulling out of the motel parking lot. Figuring out the location based on coordinates was easy enough with the assistance of the maps he kept stashed in the glove box. The ride lasted for about an hour and a half with Dean gunning it at a comfortable 75 miles per hour. Luckily the cops were all off duty at this hour. 

 

He pulled off the highway onto a windy, bumpy dirt road. The road wound for a few miles before it widened and the trees cleared to reveal a small lot and a trail head. The Impala maneuvered into the empty space next to a beat up camper and Dean stepped out. He made his way over to the camper and knocked on the rickety door. The door swung open to reveal Benny, dressed in a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. "You didn't need to get all dressed up," Dean chuckled.

 

"Oh, this?" Benny smirked and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. "It's nothing." He nodded to the cramped space behind him. "You wanna come in and have a drink, then?"

 

Dean shrugged. "Who am I to say no to a drink?" He climbed past Benny into the camper which smelled of alcohol and detergent. "Nice place," he remarked, glancing around. There was asmall kitchen in the far corner with fake granite countertops and a small table built into the wall. He made his way over to the table and kicked out one of the rickety wooden chairs to sit on. 

 

"I know it's not as fancy as your motel rooms," Benny chuckled as he rummaged through the cabinets over the sink and produced two clean glasses. "But it's home."

 

"I respect that."

 

Benny poured out some dark brown liquid into the cups from a fancy glass bottle. "How's your brother?" He made his way over to the table and placed a glass down in front of Dean.

 

"Well, you know," Dean began as Benny took a seat across from him. "Alive."

 

Benny chuckled and raised his glass. "That's always good t'hear." Dean raised his glass in response and the two took drank deeply until the brown liquid had disappeared. The liquid was smokey and burned Dean's throat, but it wasn't his first time at the rodeo. He coughed a bit and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 

 

"Thanks for that."

 

"Don' thank me. Drinkin' alone's a lonely business."

 

Dean nodded and the two were quiet for a few moments. "What about you, Benny? Last you checked in, you were gonna go down to the Gulf. Maybe buy a boat or something."

 

"That was the plan," Benny replied, reaching into his shirt pocket to produce a pack of cigarettes. He offered one to Dean who shook his head.

 

"Yeah, and how's the plan going?" Dean pried. 

 

"What's the point, Dean?" Benny lit his cigarette and took a quick pull from it before exhaling a thin cloud of gray smoke. "If I don't belong here, why should I belong out there?"

 

"I thought sailing was kind of your thing," Dean replied, batting the glass on the table between his two hands.

 

"I don't know if I still got it in me," Benny replied, taking another drag from the cigarette between his teeth.

 

Dean stood a bit too fast and teetered on his feet before shuffling around the table to kneel in front of Benny. He put a hand on either of his friend's shoulders. "Hey, look at me."

 

Benny snuffed his cigarette out in a glass ashtray on the table and leaned forward to look Dean in the eye. "This better not be a long winded pep talk, Dean. I don' got all night."

 

"Shut up," Dean replied quickly. "Benny, you could be doing whatever the hell you want to. You're a free man. You could drive down to Las Vegas and hit the slots, maybe see a show-"

 

"Is that what you wanna do, Dean?" Benny chuckled.

 

"Hey," Dean clapped his shoulder, "Focus. If you wanna go on down to the coast, get a boat, and sail off into the sunset, God damnit you can do it, Benny."

 

" 's a lonely life," Benny replied quietly.

 

"What and this isn't?" Dean glanced around the camper. "Benny-"

 

"Sometimes you drop in for a visit." His voice was barely above a whisper.

 

A soft ache built up in Dean's chest as his eyes scanned Benny's face. His friend's eyes were averted down into his lap and his lips were pulled into a tight line. "You can't spend your time waiting around for me."

 

"But you're the only one left," Benny said, moving his hands to grasp Dean's face. "I ain' got nobody else, Dean. Jus' you."

 

Dean shifted slightly closer to Benny. He could smell the fresh scent of his soap and see the stubble on his neck. "Why don't you find someone else."

 

Benny laughed, "Why would I do that? Because _you_ don' think you're worth a damn?" Dean's blood froze. "Because you're everythin' to a lot of people Dean. You're just too stupid to see sometimes." His thumbs grazed Dean's cheekbones and Dean's eyes fell shut. It was the kind of touch he so often silently craved. He subconsciously leaned into Benny's rough palm. Benny chuckled and continued stroking Dean's face. "This'd be the part where _you_ tell _me_ how important I am to ya."

 

Dean shook his head and opened his eyes. "Benny you've saved my skin more times than I can count. Without you I'd still be running circles through Purgatory." His answer seemed to leave Benny looking more melancholy than before. Dean swallowed and licked his lips quickly. "And it scares me. More than anything. That I feel something for you, Benny."

 

"Why, cus I gotta feed on blood now and again?"

 

"No, you stupid son of a bitch! Because I'm not that great with _feelings,_ okay?"

 

"Alright, calm down. Jus' yankin' your chain." Benny leaned forward to bring his forehead to Dean's. "Sorry for makin' you get all _touchy feely_. Jus' had to be sure I wasn' imaginin' what's goin' on between us."

 

"Oh for the love of God-" Dean began before angling his face to bring his lips to Benny's. The kiss was soft and gentle at first. Benny's lips were a little rough, just like his hands, but that's what made him Benny. He broke the kiss to speak again, "You think that between saving each other's lives and this-" he gestured between them, "that you'd pick up on what's going on."

 

"Just wanted to hear you say it," Benny replied, snaking a hand around the back of Dean's head to force him back into a kiss. This time it was sloppier, Dean's tongue slid across Benny's bottom lip and in return, Benny playfully nipped at Dean's lip. Dean shivered a bit, as he always did when Benny decided to get a little playful like that. There was obviously something dangerous about letting a vampire give you love bites, but that made it all the more exciting.

 

Dean's hand found its way to Benny's thigh and he moved it up. His hand found Benny's growing erection and he massaged it over the top of his jeans. "What are we? A couple o' teenagers?" Benny teased. "I got a pull out couch right there."

 

Dean shook his head, the heat building in the pit of his stomach. "No, but I want you _now._ " He rose from his knees to straddle Benny, both his hands finding Benny's face while Benny's hands fell to his waist. He pressed a hot, needy kiss to Benny's lips as he ground their hips together. Benny groaned into his open mouth and stood up, supporting Dean's weight in his arms. Dean's legs wrapped tightly about his waist instinctively. "What are you doing?"

 

"You're bein' stubborn," Benny mumbled before dumping Dean onto the surprisingly soft couch. He forcefully spread Dean's legs before working on the button of Dean's jeans.

 

"Maybe I should be stubborn all the time," Dean grinned. Not a great idea using positive reinforce-" his words were cut off as Benny successfully shoved his pants and boxers down far enough to wrap his mouth around the tip of Dean's cock. He exhaled and relaxed against the back of the couch. "Okay, but no teeth!" Benny punished him by sliding his mouth down further along his shaft. Dean bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan rising at the back of his throat.

 

His hips rolled forward before Benny's hand pushed them back into the couch. Dean whined a bit before clutching at Benny's shoulder. His hand curled around the dark fabric of Benny's shirt as the hot wetness of Benny's mouth moved over his cock. Dean's head fell back against the couch as Benny's tongue massaged the underside of his shaft, increasing the heat he felt in the pit of his stomach. 

 

"Yeah- Benny- right there," he breathed, shifting underneath Benny's grip.A groan resonated from Benny's throat in response, sending vibration's up Dean's spine. "Fuck," he choked, gripping at Benny's shirt more tightly while his other hand desperately gripped at the couch's worn upholstery. His thighs instinctively struggled to spread against the resistance of his jeans. The feeling of constraint coupled with Benny's deft use of his tongue cause the fire in the pit of Dean's stomach to boil over into a feeling of numb euphoria.

 

His back arched against the couch and he audibly choked out a moan before falling back limply. Benny swallowed without missing a beat and slid Dean's cock from his mouth with his lips still wrapped tightly. The feeling was overwhelming especially since he was unusually hypersensitive. Benny licked his lips, his eyes scanning Dean with a satisfactory look. "It was good I take it."

 

Dean's breaths were deep and labored and he laughed. "Don't get cocky."

 

Benny stood to put a hand on the side of Dean's face and kiss him deeply. Dean could taste himself on Benny's tongue along with the soft undertones of booze and cigarettes. His fingers quickly found themselves undoing the buttons of Benny's shirt and he ran his palms down Benny's chest. He broke the kiss to place tender, open-mouthed kisses down Benny's stomach. He scooted to the edge of the couch while one hand worked on un-buttoning Benny's pants while the other hand gripped Benny's ass to pull him closer.

 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," he muttered into the skin just above Benny's waistline. 

 

"I don' doubt you," Benny replied, running a hand through Dean's sand-colored hair. 

 

Dean finished unbuttoning Benny's jeans and tugged the zipper down. He moved down to press his mouth against the dark fabric of Benny's underwear.

 

Benny shook his head and gripped Dean's hair. "Don' be a tease, Darlin'."

 

Dean snickered and used his free hand to lower the waistband of Benny's underwear enough to reveal his erection. "Alright, you asked for it." He gripped the base and began to slide his hand up and down. Benny exhaled and shifted his weight. Dean's tongue flicked out to catch a drop of precum that was already leaking from the tip of Benny's cock.

 

Benny groaned in response and Dean opened his mouth to take Benny in completely. He slid down until his lips met his closed fist before sliding back. He bobbed his head a few times and continued to lightly jerk with his fist. 

 

"Look at me." Benny's voice was soft, but it was not a request. It was a command.

 

Dean's green eyes flicked up to meet Benny's and he felt the cock in his mouth twitch. He slowed his pace to drag his mouth back to the tip. He sucked on it slowly, rolling his tongue over every inch. All the while, his gaze was fixed on Benny's. "Goddamn, you're a sight to see." Benny's voice was shaking now, his legs wobbling a bit under his weight. But, Dean wanted to drag it out. He wanted to be the center of Benny's attention. He loved the way Benny talked, and he loved having his gaze fixed on him.

 

He kept rolling his tongue over the head of Benny's cock, his hand working the base. Suddenly, Benny fell forward, his free hand finding the back of the couch for support. He twitched in Dean's hand and Dean leaned back a bit before Benny shivered and his breath hitched in his throat. Dean allowed the liquid released from Benny's cock to coat his bottom lip and chin.

 

Benny crumbled into the space next to him, breathing heavily for a moment before he sat up to look at Dean.

 

"Got a lil somethin' there."

 

Dean's tongue flicked out to taste his bottom lip and Benny shook his head with a smirk. "Now, now. You're gonna get me goin' and I'm sure you gotta get out of here at some point." He stood up and tucked himself back into his pants, redoing the zipper. Dean followed suit. Benny made his way back to the kitchen and threw Dean a towel that had been lying on the counter.

 

Dean nodded in thanks and wiped his face up. "So, when can we do this again?"

 

"You know I always look forward to your lil visits," Benny replied, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his bare chest. "But you're the one that always seems to be busy."

 

"Soon." It was a promise.

 

Dean strode over to Benny and for a moment was uncertain. Should he leave with a hug? Maybe a _handshake?_

 

However, Benny cleared up the confusion by leaning forward and pressing his lips to Dean's and he returned this kiss gratefully. "I ain't goin' nowhere," Benny said as they pulled apart.

 

"Yeah. I know."

 


End file.
